Crea Mizushima
Crea Mizushima (水島クレア, Mizushima Kurea) is the leader of Jackal, a supposedly 'evil organization.' She is the granddaughter of Gengo Mizushima, and the sister of Mirea Mizushima as well as Shuto's "boss". Appearance Crea has long blond hair which goes behind her back, into a small braid. Apparently she wears her bangs over her right eye. It is later revealed that she is blind in that eye due to seeing a bright flash from an explosion causing it to be a different color, much like Mikoto Kujo and uses her hair to cover it. She wears a dark dress, which shows her stomach, covered by a white lab coat. She wears glasses, and a necklace and an earrings with the same symbol on them. She also wears dark high heels. She's considered to be a very attractive woman and many people think she's some kind of fashion model whenever she goes out in public (though it doesn't help that she wears fashionable clothing when she is out in public and often followed by the Jackies, ironically despite trying to be incognito while dressed like that). Since her mother was English, that means she has mixed blood. Personality There are some hints in the beginning that Crea may have had a more innocent personality before the time of the S Project. The deaths of Crea and Mirea's parents may have caused Crea to become deeply traumatized, which in turn changed her attitude. Furthermore it seems that her trauma is heavily focused on Shouichirou Kizaki, (who might have played a large role in that tragedy or may even be the cause). At present, Crea has an explosive personality. Any little thing can set her off into a frenzy of rage. She also has a caring side. She lets her sister Mirea be alone with Shuto Katsuragi, knowing her sister likes him, as well as to enjoy watching the "Teen Drama" between them. She also wants Mirea to lead a normal life and not get involved in her sister's plan of revenge against the Hero Association. As a result, she allows her to go to school, despite the fact that it could lead to her being discovered as part of Jackal. Crea doesn't really seem to care that Shuto is actually using his Ratman powers to do good like a hero, (though this may be due to the fact that her revenge is focused on the Hero Association and not on the public). She even goes as far as to warn Shuto not to overuse those powers by quoting a certain comic hero's creed, 'With great power, comes great responsibility.' In her mind, the heroes that are sponsored by companies are nothing but corporate tools and are not really considered as true heroes like Shiningman. To her, commercialized heroes are nothing more than glorified mascots that are in it either for fame, fortune or some other selfish reasons. Whether she actually believes that true heroes still exist is still subject to debate. When either experimenting with new technology or even on a berserk hero, her personality becomes somewhat cold. History She is the older sister of Mirea. She is the head of Jackal and she created the Ratman suit. Their parents and grandfather were also revealed to be participants in the original project (AKA the S Project ), that created Shiningman. Furthermore, Kreios stated that she had been very kind to him and helped him out numerous times. Plot First Crime Arc Crea receives a text from her sister, Mirea Mizushima, telling her to proceed with the plan. Crea then yells at the Jackies to capture Shuto Katsuragi and take him to Jackal HQ. When Shuto is brought to their base, she reveals who they are and that they have kidnapped Mirea. After Shuto turns into Ratman and saves Mirea, She then celebrates and explains everything to Shuto. The next day, Crea sends Shuto and the Jackies to the Kizaki estate to steal some data. When they get back with the data, Crea compliments them and asks where are the other two Jackies are. A few days later, Crea explains how the append gear works when Shuto asks her about it. During a lunch break, Crea spies on Shuto and Mirea while they are having lunch. Later during the virtual reality training, Crea moniters how Shuto is doing as he is training. After the training, Crea explains to Shuto that the heroes are all going after him, when Shuto complains about being ganged up on. A few days later, Crea is eating with everyone and talking about how Shuto stopped some car theives. Hero Awards Arc Crea explains to her sister about the powers of Ratman and how he is like a lab rat or prototype bio-experiment. After the Hero Awards incident, Crea visits Shuto in the hospital with the Jackies. While their she talkes with Shuto about quiting as Ratman, but Shuto says that he will continue. Sometime later, Crea laughs when Shuto shows them that something is wrong with the append gear. She then says how Shuto would turn to dust if is stopped working during transformation. Threat of S Arc Days later, Crea is laughing when Shuto reveals to them what he read in a magazine about Ratman. She then talks about why she had Shuto cut the wires to a restaurant that she went to. When Mirea reveals that someone had taken a picture of her with Jacky, Crea attacks Jacky and has Shuto go take care of it. While Shuto is getting the picture, Crea moniters Shuto's vitals with her grandfather. When they see who Shuto is facing, she notices who it is. When Shuto gets back, she along with the rest check on Shuto and how he is doing. She later thinks about who the person Shuto faced. Days later, Crea talks with Shuto about what they are doing and why he is Ratman, which result in Shuto returning the Append Gear. She then gives it back when Shuto returns. Normal Life Arc Days later, she recieves a report about how Shuto is training. She then talks with her grandfather about what they are doing, which Gengo tells her that she doesn't have to shoulder all the responsiblity. Days later, Crea helps her sister get ready for her date with Shuto. She then follows them along with the Jackies. While at the movies, she winds up falling asleep because it was boring. After the movies, she follow Shuto and Mirea to Bison Burger for lunch. After eating, she winds up losing sight of them and getting lost. Unchain Arc Both she and her Gengo are shocked to find out that they are being falsely blamed for the Hero Killers. Ironically it is they who shut down the Hero Killers, thereby saving the public and the Hero Association's reputation. Post-Unchain Arc After the Unchain incident, Crea takes Mirea to the zoo along with the Jackies in disguise. After spending the day at the zoo, she then talks with Mirea about when their parents took them to the same zoo. After they are done talking, she then head home with her sister and the Jackies. Rematch Arc Days later, when Shuto reveals about Ankaiser, She tells him that their is nothing he can do about it right now. She then watches a site, which Ankaiser challenged Ratman. She asks Shuto what he is going to do, which Shuto tells her. Days later, she meets with Hijiri in the park. They then talks about what Crea is doing and the power of the S Gene. Crea then listens as Hijiri reveals that their is another with the powers of the S Gene. She then leaves and wonder why Hijiri told her all this. Hero Booster Arc Crea confronts Kreios in his civilian identity as he tries to learn why she is opposing the Hero Association. He also reveals that the S Gene is dangerous and that there is another who possesses it, aside from Shiningman and Ratman. However, Crea leaves while still intent on carrying out her plan against the Association. Though not responsible for the Hero Booster Program and the madness it caused among the commercial heroes, Crea was still heavily involved in the incident when the Jacky Combatants managed to capture one of the berserkers and bring him back to Jackal HQ for study. Unfortunately for this unwilling test subject, Crea's treatment of him was no different than her treatment of Shuto during his initial days of being Ratman. In some cases, it was more painful. However, due to her experimentation, she was able to come up with an antidote to the Hero Booster Program. With the help of her grandfather, she transmits the counter-program through an infected Smartphone, thereby undoing the S Gene's effects. Like the Hero Killers, the berserk heroes are shut down, leaving the remaining heroes to take credit for the victory. Hero Booster Aftermath Jackal HQ is visited by the Hero Association's President and Kreois, in which Crea greets them with a gun. However, she is stopped by her sister Mirea who wants to hear Rio's father out and explain his actions during the S Project which took their parents' lives. Afterwards, Shirouichirou then gets on his hands and knees and begs for Crea's forgiveness. After one parting shot near his head, Crea agrees to a tentative truce between the organizations and allows the Hero Association's President to leave, Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Jackal Members Category:Mizushima Family Category:The S Project Category:Scientists Abilities She is the leader of the Jackal Society, giving her complete control of what goes on. She is also a great scientist, as she was able to create the Append Gear, a transforming device well beyond any similar technology currently available. Relationships Mirea Mizushima She greatly cares for her little sister, even allowing her to go to school like a normal girl despite such actions could allow their organization to be discovered. She seems to have taken on a parental role to Mirea after their parents died. It is shown she still clearly loves her little sister, and does whatever she can to make her happy. Gengo Mizushima She does care for her grandfather as he raised both her and Mirea after their parents were killed. Though she greatly respects Gengo's scientific genius and his aid in the Jackal Society, his eccentric personality can annoy her at times. Shuto Katsuragi Her personality towards Shuto seems to change depending on her mood. At one time she thinks of him as nothing more than a lab rat to experiment on, another time she is caring and is there to answer any questions he may have, or simply just ignores him. Jacky Combatants Her feelings for the Jackies seem to change depending on their competence. If they are able to actually follow orders she praises them, though if they forget she will easily snap at them. Shiningman Crea and Shiningman seem to have a deep history between them. Shouichirou Kizaki Crea is especially hostile towards the president of the Hero Association. In his own words, Crea has good reason to 'hate his guts.' It is most likely she knows the truth about her parents' deaths and Shouichirou's involvement. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Jackal Members Category:Mizushima Family Category:The S Project Category:Scientists